


Responsibilitea

by tielan



Series: Fire And Ice: MCU Jaeger AU [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Community: intoabar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: Maria Hill walks into a bar and meets Mako Mori!





	Responsibilitea

Maria is still getting the hang of several things in Alaska.

Firstly, the distance of the Shatterdome from the city of Anchorage. Although the Shatterdome is termed the Anchorage Shatterdome, it's not actually in the Anchorage city limits. It's built on a tip of state park, right at the entrance to the Cook Inlet from the Gulf of Alaska. Coming from Hong Kong, where the Shatterdome was basically on the eastern side of the city it's a new experience to take two and a half hours to drive from the Shatterdome to the city - or the hour by hovercraft ferry.

Secondly, the weather. Hong Kong's version of 'cold' is Anchorage's version of 'mild' - just above freezing. Maria has discovered that two years in tropical climates has thinned her blood quite considerably.

Thirdly, bumping into Shatterdome personnel while off-base rather more often than she's accustomed to doing.

It could be simply that word gets around. One person finds a restaurant or a shop or a tea house that they love and the next moment half the Shatterdome personnel are present, trying not to meet each other's eyes as they ease past them in the aisles.

Maria thinks that she might have struck a winner here, though. Romanov recommended the cafe-and-gift-shop when she heard Maria was being assigned to the Icebox.

_Try their Russian samovar tea, _ she said. _It was nearly as good as back home._

_But it's better topped up with a shot of strong whiskey,_ Barton called from off-screen.

Maria walks in and surveys the cafe section of the store - unfortunately a little crowded, with no seats. Well, she supposes she can go look out the back for a few gifts to send to friends around the Rim. When she's done, there might be a seat available. At least there's no-one she recognises. She won't be required to make polite conversation with someone she barely knows and doesn't really want to be chatting with--

Then she spots the girl sitting at the table by the window, her engineering texts out, the sleek black swing of her hair tucked behind one ear. Everyone in the Shatterdome knows Mako; hell, most people in the PPDC probably know her. And all around the world, billions of people have seen the photo of her standing in the rubble of Tokyo, her powder-blue coat nearly grey with dust, holding the scarlet shoe in her hand while she scrubbed at the tear trails on her cheek.

That child is two years gone, and an adolescent girl is immersed in her studies, quiet and withdrawn by the window.

What is Mako Mori is doing here?

As though even thinking of the girl draws her attention, Mako looks up, directly at Maria. She blinks for a moment or two, then nods, a little shyly.

They've spoken before. Maria is one of a dozen Shatterdome Floor commanders who work under Mako's foster-father, Stacker Pentecost, the PPDC's newest Marshall, and Mako has an interest in the Jaeger engineering as well as the running of the Shatterdome. Mako's even been allowed in LOCCENT during a _kaiju _attack once - clever enough to follow what went on, while also controlled enough to watch without disrupting the smooth flow of operations. However this interaction is outside Maria's usual sphere of expectation for the adolescent, and she feels uncomfortable in the way that she does on seeing anyone she only knows politely in a new setting.

Still, Maria counts it considerate to address Mako now that they've made eye contact, so she goes over.

"_Hello, Mako_," she says in Japanese. "_How are you?_"

"_I am very well, thank you, Hill-san,_" Mako replies, also in Japanese before she switches to English. "You are here to try the tea?"

"Ranger Romanov said it was a good place for it."

Mako indicates her cup and the teapot with it. "It is my favourite blend to be found here." She looks towards the serving bench. "We could ask for another cup--? Uh, would you like to try--?" She trails off, blushing and dropping her gaze. "That is, if you are not busy--"

"I'm actually looking for presents for some friends working at other Shatterdomes," Maria admits. "And I don't want to intrude on your time alone."

Mako nods. "Thank you, but it is not intruding. You are restful and quiet and do not--do not chatter on like some people!"

The pointedness definitely has a target, but Maria doesn't know who it is. Nor does she care right now. But she's pretty sure that the invitation has been made in good faith and not just politeness. "Look, I might go do my present shopping over in the gift shop and then come back. If you're still here, that is. Is Marshall Pentecost coming to get you later?"

From recollection, Pentecost will be on deck for the next four hours. Marshalls tend to work office hours - more or less - and then whatever extra is required when a _kaiju_ comes through the breach or a crisis happens with a Jaeger, at which point it's usually 'more' rather than 'less'. But Mako must have gotten here somehow, and she must be going back to the Shatterdome someow...

"I am here until 5:30 and then Stefanie and Kennedy are coming to pick me up and take me back. They wished to visit some friends in town, and the Marshall allowed that I could stay out and study if I wished." Mako looks down at her science text - at least high school senior grade.

"Sometimes it's good to get out of the Shatterdome," Maria agrees. "Even if you're doing out here exactly what you would be doing in there."

She glances over at the shop. She really wants to get some shopping done, and nobody said she had to babysit Miss Mori while she was at it. And yet she feels...a little responsible for the girl. Rather like an older cousin or family friend called upon to keep an eye on someone younger.

Then again, Mako has been here for a while without needing any assistance, surely she can manage a little longer?

"How about I order food and some more tea, get my gifts while I'm waiting, and then come back - if you still want my company?"

The girl doesn't just accept, she _thinks_. A too-serious oval face, considering her options. Then she smiles and her expression is somehow lighter. "Yes. I would...that would be nice. Thank you."

Maria smiles back. She's okay with just sitting with Mako. And after her shopping is done (books and bookmarks and a samovar tea set), Maria comes back to the table and sits down to a slice of chocolate mud cake, the pot of hot tea, and the shy smile of Mako Mori.


End file.
